Are You Mine?
by SmileyFacesSmile
Summary: Eridan visits Karkat's house one day, and finds a surprise that makes him a very happy sea dweller indeed. Nsfw, EriKri.


TW: #swearing, #graphic sex, #light bondage, #tentabulge/nook, #misuse of word bitch that I personally do not encourage, #did I mention swearing?

"Kar? Where are you? I thought we were watching _Confessions Of A Troll-Shopaholic_ together!" Eridan whined. He slammed the door to Karkat's hive open with an incredible amount of sass and strutted through the halls to Karkat's respiteblock. Of course, Kar would arrange to watch a movie together and then ditch him to go find John. Just fuckin' typical. And just when Eridan needed comforting too. What a dick.

Eridan decided to flop onto the floor and wait for Karkat's return. No other troll would put up with him, so why not wait? The only thing that Eridan could do at his hive was put up with Cronus and shut himself in his room. That certainly didn't sound exciting. Cronus was a jerk and Eridan certainly couldn't stand him-or any of the other pre-scratch trolls, actually.

Well, except one. And _that _exception was only due to the attractive looks of that particular troll. Come on, Kankri was hot. Despite the utter garbage that came out of his mouth (such full, black lips…), Eridan did feel slightly red for him. Which was irritating as the older troll had sworn a vow of celibacy. Eridan ran a hand through his hair and sighed. If he was flushed enough to keep thinking of Kankri like this, then he _definitely_ needed Kar's romcom advice. Cod, when would he show up?

"Excuse me, Karkat, I have a slight problem that is currently triggering me and I would appreciate it if we could talk it over. That is as long as my presence and the subject does not trigger you-what are you doing here, Ampora?"

Eridan scrambled to stand up. What was Kankri doing here? Okay, so maybe he had a legit reason to be here, seeing as he was Kar's dancestor. Still, he shouldn't be here! Especially as Eridan was just thinking about him. Shit, what would he do now?

"I'm just fuckin' waiting for Kar, Kan. Calm down." Kankri frowned momentarily, then sat down with a sigh. Eridan gulped; he could feel Kankri's leg pressing against his. He was too close for comfort.

"You should know that I find it triggering to be called a nickname of any sort, Ampora-"

"Can you glubbin' call me somethin' other than Ampora? It's weirder than when Nepeta tries to ship people, an' that's sayin' somethin'."

"Certainly, Eridan. I was just about to say that I felt triggered by your name choice for me without any regard for your feelings on the subject, so I apologise for triggering you. However, Eridan I wanted to talk to Karkat about something and I'm afraid that it must be a private conversation, so I would like to respectfully ask you to leave."

"W-what the glubbin' fuck? I got here first! And I need to talk to Kar!" Eridan exclaimed, annoyed. He slammed his hands down either side of Kankri, forcing him to lie down. Kankri stared up at him (cod, his eyes were _gorgeous_) and opened his mouth to speak.

"Eridan, I would like to respectfully ask you to change your stance as this is highly triggering for me. Also, I would also like to talk to you about a sensitive, possibly triggering topic and this is certainly not the way to talk about it."

Eridan rolled his eyes at Kankri's request. As if he would do that, especially when he was this close to the older troll. Hell, Eridan didn't think he _could_ move from this position, even if he wanted to. Kankri sighed beneath him, and began what Eridan thought would be a sermon.

"Well, Eridan, I came here to discuss this highly embarrassing topic with Karkat and I would've liked if this could have stayed a secret for a little longer. However, due to the circumstances and the ironic coincidence that who I wanted to talk about is actually here, I'm afraid that this is no longer the case. I decided to break off my vow of celibacy this morning because I feel flushed for a certain troll.

"I found, after many moments of interaction with this troll, that I noticed their actions and traits much more than I did with any other acquaintance. For example, I noticed the way that they smiled was highly attractive. I unknowingly paid attention to their speech mannerisms, their facial expressions, their likes and dislikes. I even admired the way that the moonlight shone on their purple-streaked hair."

Eridan's eyes widened in surprise. Surely Kankri couldn't be talking about him? This perfect, attractive, intoxicating troll was attracted to _Eridan Ampora_? But then again, who had purple hair apart from Eridan? It must be true. Eridan jolted out of his thoughts when he heard the soft voice of the troll below him.

"I understand if you do not wish to be in a quadrant with me, or if you are not attracted to me. I understand that the age difference is slightly disconcerting but I did wish to at least admit my red feelings to y-MMPH!"

Eridan had quickly chosen to stop Kankri mid-rant in the quickest manner possible. That is, to say, Eridan was kissing Kankri. Eridan was freaking out; not only did this amazing troll like him, but now they were kissing? It was too good to be true. Kankri relaxed into the kiss, and Eridan could feel those full lips that he'd been dreaming about for so long beneath his. Oh, cod, Kankri was a decent kisser for someone that had sworn a vow of celibacy. The kiss slowly got more passionate as Kankri's fingers looped through Eridan's long, soft hair.

Eridan slammed Kankri down onto the floor-thank cod Kar's room was carpeted-and broke the kiss to stare down at Kankri. He looked so…ruffled, and sexily messy. Eridan roughly gripped Kankri's red turtleneck and shoved their mouths together, their tongues roughly colliding in an inexperienced frenzy. Kankri's legs cautiously wrapped around Eridan's hips and his hands wandered to the sea-dweller's horns, earning a harsh moan from the highblood. Eridan bit down on Kankri's bottom lip and slipped his tongue inside his mouth. Eridan shakily stripped Kankri of his sweater and pushed down the girdle-like pants, revealing Kankri's slim, lean chest. Eridan roughly bit down on Kankri's neck, fully intent on dominating the older troll. Eridan sensually licked over the newly sensitive spot and smiled shakily, still nervous about being this close to Kankri. The older troll softly caressed Eridan's face (admiring his cheekbones as he did) and muttered:

"It's okay. I'm flushed for you. It's fine. Just…what's the phrase Cronus advised me on? Ah yes, 'make me your bitch', Eridan."

Eridan practically glowed purple. Oh shit, when Kankri swore, it was fuckin' sexy. Eridan slowly dragged his fingers down Kankri's chest, causing the mutant to gasp with pain and then pleasure as Eridan softly kissed his way down the other's chest to his waistline. Kankri squeezed his eyes shut, his breath coming in soft pants and his fingers clawing desperately in the black carpet. Eridan smirked and licked along Kankri's grub marks teasingly. Eridan's mouth was suddenly on Kankri's again, tongue all over Kankri's now chapped lips. Just as Kankri's tongue wove around Eridan's, Eridan broke away, leaving Kankri desperate for more. His bulge flickered under his pants, begging for Eridan's attention.

"So, Cronus thinks I should make you my bitch. What do you think of that Kankri? Say it, please. Say you're my bitch." Eridan commanded. Kankri blushed, a soft sweep of red coating his statuesque features as Eridan sucked at the skin at the crook of his neck. "N-no…I'm not your…" Kankri gasped, earning a low chuckle from Eridan. "You seem like it, Kan."

Kankri practically squealed as Eridan palmed him through his pants. The sensation was almost painful as his bone bulge ached for contact, but the beginnings of a warm, pooling heat spread through his stomach. Kankri's bulge curled needily around Eridan's fingers but was blocked by the harsh material of his pants. Kankri's moans got louder and more desperate as Eridan continued his torture.

In a movement quicker than Eridan could register, Kankri grabbed his arms and flipped him so that Eridan was beneath Kankri, knocking all the confidence out of Eridan. Kankri mercilessly pulled down Eridan's pants and closed his mouth around the flickering purple bulge. Eridan moaned shamelessly, slipping his fingers into Kankri's soft hair and holding his head in place. Cod, this was amazin'-Kankri was all he could think of. Eridan's shaking fingers softly stroked Kankri's horns, two pairs of eyes slipping shut in pure ecstasy. _Eridan tastes strangely sweet_, Kankri mused, _And he's shaking beneath me. So much for me being his bitch._

Eridan was getting impatient (and horny) so he gently lifted Kankri's head up and scrambled on top of him nervously. Eridan was still fuckin' nervous about this. He sat on top of the older troll's crotch and slowly, slowly unwound his scarf, feeling Kankri's eyes on him the whole time. Eridan then leant forward, releasing a tiny moan from Kankri as the harsh material of his jeans rubbed at the red-blooded troll's bulge. Eridan firmly pushed Kankri's hands to Karkat's chair and fumbled with the scarf until Kankri's delicate wrists were securely bound. Eridan smirked and licked his lips. Kankri was bared to him completely, god-like and naked and utterly fuckable. That not-so-composed face, with those huge, tempting eyes, was staring up at _him_, expectant and aroused and trusting.

Eridan softly pressed a brief kiss to Kankri's lips before rolling his hips over Kankri's crotch. "Say that you're my bitch, Kan. We both know you want to." Eridan's lips travelled to Kankri's flickering bulge, his hot lips ghosting over it.

"N-no, Eridan…" Eridan lightly licked the bulge, making Kankri strain against his bonds. "Just say it, Kan. Go on."

"No, o-okay?" Eridan oh-so-lightly kissed along Kankri's bulge. "Say. It." He teased lightly.

"No, Erida-Aaah!" Eridan softly thrusted in. Eridan was pleasantly surprised; Kankri had taken that a lot better than expected. Apart from the first scream of pain, he seemed relatively unfazed. Eridan softly kissed Kankri's neck, working along the older troll's jaw and then placing a gentle kiss to Kankri's cheek. Eridan's black eyes met Kankri's crimson ones, waiting for his partner to adjust. After a minute, Kankri squirmed and nodded. Eridan eagerly thrust in, earning a loud moan from kankri. Eridan's long fingers were braced against the bed in order to keep himself steady. He continued to ram Kankri's hips into the mattress, as the mutant moaned and lifted said hips to meet Eridan's thrusts.

Kankri felt _amazing_. Why hadn't he admitted his flushed feelings sooner? Eridan's hot bulge was inside of him, curling around and the friction was wonderful. However, Kankri knew that Eridan was holding back , and it irritated him in a way that no social injustice had ever irritated him before. Why couldn't Eridan just pound him into the mattress, just grab his hips and slam into him? The heat in his stomach threatened to bubble over when he felt Eridan's fingers twist around the slight curve of his hips. Oh gog, the touch of Eridan's cold skin on Kankri's needy flesh was intoxicating to the point that Kankri wanted those fingers to stay there forever.

To Kankri's absolute horror, Eridan _pulled out_. Kankri growled at the younger troll when his fingers (gog, why were his hands so attractive?) curled around Kankri's needy bulge. Oh no he didn't.

"What on Alternia are you doing, Eridan?"

"Nothin', Kan." Was he still holding on to that joke?

"Why did you-aah-stop?"

"To hear you beg, Kan. Come on, I know you want it…Beg me for it?"

"No!" Eridan was such a tease.

"Beg me for it, Kan." Eridan ghosted his lips over Kankri's bulge. Kankri snapped. This royal-blooded youngster wanted him to _beg_? Kankri never thought there would come a day when he would ask to be touched. Today, however, that particular trigger had been thrown out of the metaphorical window. Kankri ground his teeth, and yanked Eridan's head up to meet his eyes.

"Fine! Trigger warning: Slight yelling, vulgar language, begging. I want you to put your fucking bulge in me and pound me into this fucking mattress until I'm screaming like this so-called 'bitch'. Is that what you wanted to-FUCK!" Kankri was cut off by Eridan slamming his hips into Kankri.

"G-gog…" Kankri whispered. He twisted his hands against the scarf in a futile attempt to free himself and touch the troll of his desire. Candy-red blood trickled down Kankri's arms, as a dull feeling of slight pain manifested in both his wrists and hips. Kankri was much too absorbed by Eridan to notice it. Groans filled the room as Eridan slammed into Kankri and they both began to snap under the pressure. Kankri yelled out as Eridan found his sweet spot and abused it. His vision began to white out as he hit his climax. Eridan roughly grabbed Kankri's hips and thrusted back in, the force jolting through their bodies as one and sending them over the edge. Eridan's knuckles were tight, gripping Kankri's bruised hips as waves of pleasure overtook him and his royal genetic material was spurted into Kankri's nook. Shit, that was amazing. Eridan pulled out and tiredly plopped onto the bed. They were both exhausted, panting, and slightly sweaty after riding out their orgasm.

"Eridan?" Eridan turned his head to see Kankri looking at him.

"What is it, Kan?"

"I suppose I'm what Cronus would call your bitch now."

BONUS:

"Well, I supposed that was more beneficial to the hipster than watching a romcom. Am I right Cronus? Is the amazing Karkat Vantas right? You bet your porch I am."

A loud, abrasive voice drifted from a bush near Karkat's hive. Two pairs of inquisitive eyes peeked out of the foliage.

"I suppose your idea was good. At least it saves me from having to listen to Eridan whine and try to keep it in his striped pants, doll."

"DID YOU JUST CALL ME 'DOLL', NOOKSUCKER? I WILL END YOU!"

FIN.


End file.
